If I Were in Your Life
by vialesana
Summary: "Kenapa kau justru begitu mementingkan Gaara! Dia sama sekali tak mengenalmu, bahkan membencimu!" Request fic buat Sakura Ai-chan. Enjoy! RnR?


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto  
**Warning!:** AU, don't like don't read.

**If I Were in Your Life**

Sudah lama sekali aku menyukai pria itu. Sejak aku masuk sebagai mahasiswi baru di Universitas Konoha, hanya pria itu yang kusuka. Rambut merah darahnya, tato 'ai' didahinya, serta mata hijaunya, dimataku dia begitu menarik. Dia juga satu angkatan denganku. Namun sayang, meskipun kami satu angkatan dan satu jurusan, kami tidak satu kelas.

Oh iya, kalian harus ingat. Aku masuk jurusan Sastra Inggris bukan karena dia. Tapi ini terjadi tak sengaja. Benar-benar tak sengaja.

Ah, yang kutahu dia telah menjadi idola para wanita di Universitas Konoha. Tapi sepertinya pria itu tak perduli fans anehnya yang setiap hari selalu mengganggu dan mengerubunginya sembari berteriak histeris memanggil namanya, Gaara. Sinting, para fansnya bahkan sempat ingin menciumnya. Nekat sekali, bukan? Menggelikan. Ehm, aku memang mengidolakannya, tapi tak perlu sampai segitunya 'kan?

Ya, yang kudengar nama pria itu adalah Sabaku no Gaara. Orang-orang memanggil namanya, Gaara. Oh, tapi ada juga anak laki-laki nakal yang lebih suka memanggilnya 'Panda' atau sejenisnya. Maklum, Gaara mempunyai lingkar hitam disekeliling kedua matanya, dan menurutku itu yang membuatnya terlihat mencolok dimata orang lain.

Jujur, aku ingin berkenalan dan berbincang dengan Gaara. Namun entah kenapa aku tak punya keberanian untuk mendekatinya. Sikapnya yang cuek, dingin, dan pendiam membuatku takut terhadapnya. Karena selama ini aku hanya mengaguminya dari kejauhan.

.

Tak terasa, bulan depan aku akan menghadapi ujian semester pertamaku. Untuk mempersiapkan materi, aku berencana pergi ke perpustakaan kampus dan mungkin akan belajar disana. Kurasa tak ada buruknya.

Setelah jam pulang kuliah, aku menuju gedung perpustakaan. Dengan membawa beberapa kertas dan buku ditangan kiriku, aku membuka pintu ganda perpustakaan. Seorang penjaga kakek-kakek yang sedang duduk menoleh, lalu menatapku sesaat, kemudian kembali membaca buku kecil kusamnya. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu dan berjalan menuju rak-rak buku besar.

Perpustakaannya terlihat cukup sepi, ini adalah waktu yang bagus untuk belajar. Jarang sekali kondisi perpustakaan bisa setenang dan sepi seperti sekarang.

Aku berdiri diantara jejeran rak-rak besar. Aku mengernyitkan alisku sembari membaca punggung buku yang hendak kuambil. Aku mengulurkan sebelah tanganku, lalu menariknya perlahan setelah menemukan buku yang kucari. Berat dan besar juga bukunya. Beberapa buku tebal telah kuambil, kemudian aku mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman.

Aku meletakkan tumpukan buku-buku diatas meja perpustakaan, menarik kursi dan duduk tenang. Aku menghela napas panjang, lalu mulai membuka lembar pertama buku tebal ber-_hard cover. _Aku mengeluarkan kertas file-ku untuk mencatat mana yang penting untuk dihafalkan.

Saat aku sibuk membaca dan merangkum, samar-samar aku mendengar suara ketikan komputer. Akupun mendongak dan melihat siapa orangnya.

Gaara? Aku membelalak. Sejak kapan Gaara disini? Apa dia baru tiba? Atau memang aku yang tak menyadari kehadirannya?

Dengan mengenakan kacamata, Gaara terus menatap laptopnya dan mengetik cepat. Tampan, baru kali ini aku melihatnya menggunakan kacamata. Yah, pandanganku sukses teralihkan untuknya. Suatu keberuntungan bahwa para fansnya tak mengikutinya sampai perpustakaan.

Kuperhatikan gerak geriknya sambil berpura-pura menutup wajahku dari balik buku. Gaara sesekali menggerakkan _mouse_-nya lalu mulai mengetik lagi. Tatapan matanya serius sekali.

Apa sih yang dikerjakannya? Pikirku mengernyit penasaran.

Sayang, jarak antara aku dan dia cukup jauh. Gaara duduk dimeja kelima, sedangkan aku dimeja ketiga. Tapi aku masih bisa melihat wajahnya, karena dia tak memunggungiku.

Niatku untuk belajar menjadi buyar karenanya. Pikiranku tak bisa berkonsentrasi pada buku yang kupegang. Gara-gara pria itu, aku jadi terus memandanginya. Sial, kenapa aku jadi terpana begini sih?

Aku membaca sembari mencuri pandang menatapnya. Beberapa menit kemudian Gaara melepas kacamatanya. Dia beranjak dari kursi, lalu menutup laptopnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

Aku yang terkejut juga ikut beranjak dari kursi dan mengembalikan buku-buku yang kuambil ke dalam rak, berusaha tak kehilangan jejak Gaara.

Aku bergegas meninggalkan ruang perpustakaan dan menyusul Gaara yang sedikit menjauh. Entahlah, aku tak tahu apa kupikirkan. Kenapa aku ...mengejarnya? Tubuhku seakan tak terkontrol. Kedua kakiku terus melangkah cepat. Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi aku akan mendekati Gaara.

Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku? Padahal aku tak ingin mengejarnya. Tapi aku memang tidak bisa mengontrol rasa sukaku pada orang itu. Aku... apa ini kesempatanku untuk menyatakan perasaanku?

Aku berjalan perlahan saat punggung Gaara terlihat jelas didepanku. Aku menelan ludah sebelum akhirnya bicara, "Kau... kau Sabaku no Gaara 'kan?" kataku gugup.

Langkah pemuda itu terhenti. Dia menolehkan kepalanya dan menatapku tajam. Raut wajahnya tak berekpresi dan dingin. Hawanya terasa berbeda saat berhadapan dengannya. Hatiku berdegup cepat dan semakin sesak. Aku tak bisa mengontrol perasaan ini.

Hanya kami berdua disini, ditempat ini. Para mahasiswa tak terlihat sedikitpun.

"Ya." jawabnya.

Untuk pertama kali aku mendengar suaranya. Begitu dingin dan datar.

"Namaku Ha... haruno Sakura. A... aku sangat menyukaimu, Gaara. Maukah kau me..menjadi kekasihku?"

Bodoh! Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Sakura? Idiot! Kenapa kau tak bisa menahan perasaanmu? Kau dan Gaara sama sekali tak saling kenal. Tapi kau seenaknya menyatakan cinta seperti itu. Benar-benar tidak tahu diri!

Aku tak berani menatap wajahnya. Aku hanya menunduk malu, sangat malu. File dan buku-buku yang kugenggam terlihat bergetar karena kegugupanku. Tapi aku bisa merasakan kalau saat ini Gaara sedang melihatku.

Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini? Apa dia mau menerima perasaanku? Mungkinkah?

"Haruno Sakura. Kau mahasiswi dari Sastra Inggris, bukan begitu?"

Mendengar hal itu, aku mendongak dan melongo. Jadi dia tahu aku?

Raut wajahnya tak berubah banyak sedari tadi. Dia hanya mengerutkan sedikit dahinya.

"Aku tahu namamu dari beberapa temanku. Dan sepertinya kau termasuk mahasiswi pandai. Tak kusangka kau juga menyukaiku, bahkan berani menyatakan perasaan padaku terang-terangan seperti ini."

Aku menelan ludah.

"Tapi maaf, aku tak menerimamu. Kukira, kau wanita baik yang bisa menjaga diri. Tapi nyatanya kau sama dengan wanita aneh lainnya yang selalu mengejarku. Apa tidak ada cara lain? Apa tidak bisa bersikap biasa? Terus terang saja, kalian memuakkan."

Aku terhenyak.

"Dan satu hal yang harus kau tahu, Sakura-san. Aku sudah punya kekasih. Tolong menjauh dariku."

Apa? Gaara menolakku? _Kami-sama_, apa semua ini bohong? Kumohon, jika ini mimpi buruk, bangunkan aku! Kenapa? Kenapa dia tega bicara seperti itu padaku? Lebih dari itu, ternyata Gaara sudah mempunyai kekasih.

Gaara, haruskah kau bersikap begini? Jika memang tidak suka, kau tak perlu bicara sekejam itu. Setidaknya, jangan keluarkan kalimat-kalimat pedih padaku. Aku begitu terkejut dan sakit mendengarnya. Apalagi kata-kata tersebut keluar dari mulutmu sendiri.

Kulihat Gaara masih menatapku tajam. Cahaya matanya memancarkan rasa tidak sukanya padaku. Tatapannya bahkan lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Apa kau telah membenciku hanya karena aku menyatakan perasaan padamu?

"Pergilah, Sakura-san. Bukankah aku sudah memberi jawaban untukmu? Apa masih belum jelas?"

Aku tak dapat berkata apapun dihadapannya. Aku menelan ludahku dan menunduk dalam. Apa ini sifat Gaara sebenarnya? Aku tidak percaya kalau Gaara bisa berkata sekejam itu pada seorang wanita. Semua tidak sesuai yang kubayangkan sebelumnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian Gaara membalikkan tubuhnya. Tanpa bicara, dia meninggalkanku yang sedari tadi masih berdiri terpaku. Dan aku baru sadar, setelah Gaara pergi, air mataku mulai menetes perlahan dan membasahi kedua pipiku.

Bodoh! Untuk apa menangis, Sakura? Kau tahu itu tidak penting. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa air mata ini tak mau berhenti mengalir? Hentikan! Jangan menangis, Sakura. Tunjukkan bahwa kau tidak sama dengan wanita seperti yang dia katakan sebelumnya. Aku tidak sama seperti penggemarmu yang lainnya, Gaara. Aku benar-benar tulus mencintaimu. Sungguh.

Gaara, mungkinkah kau akan berubah pikiran? Aku sangat mengharapkan itu darimu.

.

"Apa! Jadi dia menolakmu mentah-mentah, Sakura?"

Sahabat dekatku, Yamanaka Ino tercengang setelah mendengar kabar bahwa Gaara menolak perasaanku. Kami berdua bersahabat dari SD hingga kuliah sekarang. Kami sangat akrab, tapi sayang kami tidak satu universitas. Biasanya kami selalu bercerita setiap hari setelah kuliah jika tak ada kesibukan apapun.

Aku mengangguk pelan, "I... iya."

"Ya ampun, Sakura.." Ino menggeleng, "Pria seperti Gaara kau lupakan saja. Tak ada gunanya kau menunggu jawaban 'ya' dari mulutnya. Dan lagi, dia tega bicara kejam padamu. Dia 'kan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dirimu? Kenapa pria breng... maksudku Gaara seenaknya menilai dirimu?"

Aku terdiam memandang Ino.

"Kau dengar ya, Sakura. Jika aku jadi kau, aku akan menendang 'anu'-nya keras-keras hingga dia menjerit, kalau perlu hingga pingsan. Biar tahu rasa! Tch! Dia pikir dia itu sempurna?" Ino mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan wajah kesal. Dia mengernyitkan dahinya dalam, "Seandainya aku satu kampus dengan orang itu. Huh! Akan kuremas-remas wajah sok _cool_-nya itu. Uuuhh!"

Aku tertawa kecil.

Ino menatap bingung sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Ada apa, Sakura? Kenapa kau jadi tertawa?"

Aku menggeleng sambil mengibaskan tanganku, "Tidak. Aku hanya geli saja melihatmu. Tak kusangka reaksimu akan begitu kesal terhadapnya."

"Hah?" Ino mengangkat sedikit sudut bibirnya, "Astaga.. Kau ini bagaimana sih, Sakura? Tentu saja aku kesal. Siapa yang tidak kesal kalau ada sahabatnya disakiti begini? Haaah... aku tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa kau tidak membencinya? Padahal pria breng... maksudku Gaara sudah memaki-makimu."

"Tidak, Ino," aku menggeleng tersenyum, "Aku tak bisa membencinya. Aku juga tidak tahu. Padahal aku sudah ditolaknya mentah-mentah. Tapi hatiku seakan tak bisa kukontrol."

Ino terdiam memandangku. Kedua matanya menyipit.

"Kau pasti sudah pernah merasakan jatuh cinta pada seseorang, bukan? Dan kali ini aku merasakannya. Kata-katanya waktu itu memang membuatku sakit hati, tapi bukan berarti aku akan membencinya. Entah kenapa aku tetap merasa bahwa Gaara adalah orang yang tepat untuk kucintai. Tidak ada pria lain selain dirinya." lanjutku.

"Jadi? Kau akan tetap mencintainya?" Ino mengernyit.

"Ya."

"Walaupun dia sudah punya kekasih sekalipun?"

"Tentu saja." jawabku mantap.

"Sakura," Ino mendekatiku dan memelukku lembut, "Meskipun kau sedikit keras kepala, kuakui kau benar-benar wanita hebat. Dan kau tahu? Wanita akan semakin kuat ketika patah hati. Suatu saat kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan, Sakura."

Aku tak berbicara apapun ketika Ino mendekapkan tubuhnya. Disaat bersamaan air mataku mulai mengalir. Aku melampiaskan kesedihanku dalam pelukan Ino.

.

Hari itu, kebetulan aku bisa pulang kuliah dengan Ino. Jarang sekali kami bisa pulang bersama-sama karena kami selalu sibuk dengan urusan kuliah masing-masing.

"Sakura, kita mengobrol sambil minum kopi di _cafe_, yuk?" ajak Ino. Dia menarik sebelah tanganku.

"Iya."

Ah, kebetulan pikiranku sedikit penat hari ini. Dosen-dosen mulai memberikan banyak materi dan tugas untuk menghadapi ujian semester. Ditambah orang tuaku menyuruhku untuk mengikuti kursus diluar kampus, rasanya aku gila memikirkannya.

Aku dan Ino membuka pintu _cafe_. Seorang pelayang pria muda menghampiri kami dan menuntun kami duduk ditempat yang telah dia tunjukkan. Kami pun segera memesan dua _cappucino_, kemudian pelayan itu pergi meninggalkan meja setelah menulis pesanan.

Saat kami asyik berbincang-bincang, pandanganku teralih pada seorang lelaki dan seorang wanita yang duduknya tak jauh dari mejaku. Aku menatap tajam untuk memastikan siapa lelaki itu.

"Ga... gaara?" kataku lirih.

Ino menatap bingung, "Eh, apa? Gaara?" dengan rasa penasaran, Ino ikut menoleh dan mengetahui apa yang kumaksud, "K... kenapa dia ada disini? Dan siapa wanita itu, Sakura?" bisiknya sembari mencuri pandang pada Gaara yang sedang menyesap minumannya.

"Tidak tahu," Aku menggeleng, "Mungkin saja itu kekasihnya. Mungkin."

"Kekasihnya? Kau bercanda?" dahi Ino mengernyit dalam. Dia kembali memperhatikan Gaara dan wanita itu agak lama kemudian menoleh padaku lagi, "Bisa jadi. Dilihat dari wajahnya, kurasa dia seumuran dengan kita."

Aku tak membalas ucapan Ino. Kuperhatikan fisik wanita didepan Gaara. Wanita tersebut berambut indigo, kedua pipinya terlihat semburat merah, dan wajahnya manis. Kuakui kalau sekarang aku mulai cemburu pada wanita itu.

_Kami-sama_, kenapa aku melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tak ingin kulihat? Raut wajah Gaara tak sedatar biasanya, justru terlihat bahagia. Dia... tersenyum tulus pada wanita didepannya. Apa Gaara begitu menyayanginya? Dan apa benar wanita itu adalah kekasihnya?

Aku menelan ludahku lalu kucengkram dadaku. Panas dan sesak. Rasanya lebih pedih daripada waktu itu.

"Sakura? Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Ino cemas.

Aku tak menjawab.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang?" Ino mengusulkan.

Aku masih tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dan menoleh ke arah Gaara, sepertinya dia hendak pulang. Untunglah Gaara tak menyadari kehadiranku di tempat ini. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika dia tahu aku disini.

Aku terus memperhatikannya berjalan keluar _cafe_ bersama wanita itu hingga mereka berdua berada di tempat parkir. Kupandangi Gaara, dia mengenakan jakit kulit hitamnya dan mulai menyalakan motornya.

Tapi tunggu. Tiba-tiba Gaara mengerang kesakitan. Dia memegang dadanya. Dahinya mengerut dalam. Sebelah tangannya memegang motor. Tubuhnya terus membungkuk. Apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya? Aku mengernyit.

"Eh, Ino." panggilku saat Ino sedang asyik mengunyah tart cokelat.

Ino menoleh dan bergumam. Aku pun menunjukkannya pada Ino. Wanita pirang itu terbelalak. Gerakan mulutnya sedikit melambat.

"Ke... kenapa Gaara terlihat kesakitan begitu? Apa karena kopi yang barusan dia minum dari _cafe_ ini?" tanya Ino polos.

"Kau gila?" Aku menjitak kepala Ino, "Mana mungkin Gaara sakit karena itu? Lihat, Gaara masih mencengkram dadanya keras-keras." tunjukku.

"Jadi maksudmu apa? Dia sakit jantung? Begitu?" Ino asal bicara. Alisnya sedikit mengerut. Tangan kanannya mengelus kepalanya yang sakit.

"Entahlah," Aku menggeleng, "Kuharap tidak."

Aku melihat Gaara terus mengerang kesakitan, sementara wanita disebelahnya mulai memasang wajah cemas. Sebenarnya aku merasa begitu. Rasanya aku ingin keluar dan membantu Gaara. Tapi, itu tak akan mungkin. Gaara membenciku. Dia pasti marah jika aku berani mendekatinya. Tapi aku ...

"Ino, apa aku menghampiri Gaara saja? Sepertinya kondisi Gaara terlihat buruk." kataku cemas.

"Heh? Kau yakin?" Ino melongo, "Kau tahu 'kan kalau itu ide yang buruk?"

Aku mengangguk mantap, "Ya, aku tahu. Tapi aku tak tahan lagi. Mereka butuh pertolongan. Kau lihat sendiri kalau Gaara masih merintih 'kan?"

Ino terdiam. Dilihatnya Gaara yang membungkuk kesakitan. Beberapa detik kemudian dia angkat bicara, "Terserah kau sajalah, Sakura. Pokoknya aku tak menanggung jika Gaara marah padamu." dia mengingatkan.

"Aku tahu."

Aku segera bangun dari kursiku. Ino memandangku ragu. Tapi aku tetap berjalan cepat menjauhinya dan menuju tempat parkir. Kuhampiri Gaara dan wanita itu disana.

"Maaf." suaraku membuat mereka berdua menoleh bersamaan. Wanita itu menatap heran, sementara mata Gaara sedikit membelalak, "Maaf, mungkin kehadiranku membuatmu terkejut, Gaara. Tapi, aku kesini untuk membantumu. Kulihat kau terus mengerang kesakitan. Jadi .."

"Tidak usah sok mengkhawatirkanku, Sakura-san!" Gaara membentak. Suaranya membuatku terhenyak, "Untuk apa kau mendekatiku? Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu untuk menjauhiku? Apa kata-kataku waktu itu belum jelas?"

Aku terdiam. Gaara berbicara sambil terengah. Sepertinya rasa sakit didadanya membuatnya sulit bernapas.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Kenapa kau masih berdiri disitu? Pergilah, Sakura-san. Aku tak butuh pertolonganmu!"

Aku terdiam menyipitkan mataku. Wanita berambut indigo itu berusaha menenangkan Gaara. Ino benar, sebaiknya aku tak menolongnya. Ini hanya akan membuatku hatiku sakit. Gaara tak akan pernah menyukaiku, apalagi menganggapku temannya sekalipun. Dia benar-benar membenciku.

"Ga.. gaara-kun, hentikan. Ini didepan umum, jangan bicara begitu. Tidak enak dilihat banyak orang." wanita itu berkata lembut.

Gaara menuruti perkataannya.

"Hinata, ayo pergi." ajak Gaara. Dengan segera pria itu mengenakan helm hitamnya setelah menatapku tajam. Hinata? Jadi namanya Hinata?

Gaara menurunkan kaca helmnya. Hinata, dia duduk dibelakang Gaara dan memeluknya. Wanita itu menatapku sesaat. Motor Gaara pun melaju kencang, meninggalkanku yang sendiri disini. Sakura, kau memang bodoh. Sudah jelas 'kan kalau sekarang Gaara semakin membencimu?

Aku kemudian menoleh ke arah Ino dari kejauhan. Dia menatap sedih padaku dari dalam _cafe_. Usahaku sia-sia.

.

Esoknya. Bel kampus berbunyi nyaring. Aku membereskan buku-buku pelajaranku dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas ransel. Beberapa teman berpamitan padaku sebelum mereka meninggalkan kelas. Hari yang melelahkan, ternyata persiapan untuk menghadapi ujian itu rumit juga, ya? Tugas kuliah bertumpuk begitu cepat dan membuat seluruh siswa terbirit-birit untuk mengerjakannya secara berkelompok agar semuanya bisa diselesaikan dengan cepat dan mudah.

Setelah semuanya beres, aku keluar dari ruangan. Ah, aku haus sekali. Sepertinya enak kalau pulang sambil minum segelas jus jeruk, pikirku. Aku segera berjalan menuju kantin universitas dan membeli segelas jus jeruk.

Aku pun pulang melewati taman yang kupikir cukup sepi. Setiap pulang kuliah, terkadang aku suka menghabiskan waktu untuk menikmati cuaca sampai sore tiba, dan sepertinya hari ini tidak buruk jika aku duduk di taman sebentar.

"Haaa.. lelahnya." aku mendesah panjang. Kuletakkan tas ransel disebelahku dan kusandarkan punggungku dikepala kursi taman. Nyaman dan tentram sekali. Rasa penat diotakku sedikit memudar. Aku memperhatikan keadaan taman. Terlihat ada seseorang dari kejauhan. Tapi siapa?

Karena aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Aku menunggu hingga orang tersebut berjalan. Lambat dan terdengar sedikit suara rintihan. Kira-kira siapa, ya? Beberapa detik kemudian wajah orang itu terlihat jelas. Dan aku membelalak ketika mengetahui siapa dia.

"Gaara!" teriakku.

Astaga. Kenapa Gaara? Dia kembali mengerang kesakitan dan memegangi dadanya. Apa itu sakit yang sama seperti kemarin? Gaara. Tak ada seorangpun di taman ini. Aku harus menolongnya, meskipun Gaara akan memarahiku. Aku tak peduli hal itu!

"Gaara!" aku menghampirinya. Dia terkejut, itu jelas. Tapi aku tak menghiraukannya, "Kau sakit lagi? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanyaku.

Gaara mendengus kesal, "Kau? Kenapa kau ada disini! Apa perlu kuberitahu dengan cara kasar agar kau mengerti?" bentaknya.

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa, Gaara. Tapi kumohon, aku ingin membantumu. Kondisimu sangat mengkhawatirkan. Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit." Aku berusaha menahan diri. Kupandangi wajah Gaara. Keringat dingin mengucur perlahan dari pelipisnya. Jelas ini bukan rasa sakit biasa. Aku ingin menolongnya.

"Apa kau bilang? Ke rumah sakit? Kau pikir kau siapa? Jangan seenaknya bicara, Sakura-san. Kuperingatkan, jangan sampai aku marah besar padamu! Guh!" ucapan Gaara terhenti. Nampaknya rasa sakit didadanya semakin parah. Gaara, tak lama dia terjerembab dan pingsan.

"Gaara!" aku mendekatinya. Ini buruk, aku harus membawanya ke rumah sakit. Gaara membutuhkan perawatan medis! Dan aku beruntung. Saat aku berteriak minta tolong, beberapa orang mendengarku dan membawa Gaara ke rumah sakit.

Sampai disana, Gaara segera ditangani dokter. Pihak rumah sakit menghubungi keluarganya. Gaara. Aku hanya termenung memandang pintu ganda ruang perawatan Gaara. Aku duduk menunggu keluarga Gaara datang.

Waktu sudah berjalan sekitar 30 menit. Kemana keluarga Gaara? Kenapa belum tiba, ya? Aku mendesah. Mungkin saja sedang dalam perjalanan, pikirku.

Mataku beralih pada pintu ganda ruang perawatan. Aku tak sabar ingin mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Gaara. Sudah dua kali aku melihatnya mengerang kesakitan. Apa Gaara sudah seperti itu sejak lama? Atau rasa sakitnya baru dirasakan kemarin? Jika Gaara sudah lama sakit, apa Hinata tahu hal ini? Ah, kenapa aku jadi kepikiran begini? Lebih baik aku berdoa yang terbaik untuk Gaara. Yah, semoga dia tak apa-apa.

"Kau... wanita yang kemarin, bukan?"

Suara pelan wanita membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menoleh. Hinata? Wanita berambut indigo itu berdiri memandangku heran. Tak lama dia berjalan mendekatiku, "Ke... kenapa kau ada disini?" tanyanya.

Aku menelan ludah, "Aku tak sengaja bertemu Gaara di taman. Dia jatuh pingsan, lalu... kubawa dia kemari. Maaf, lagi-lagi aku mengganggu kalian berdua."

Hinata duduk. Dia menyinggungkan senyum padaku, "Maaf? Untuk apa minta maaf? Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan."

Aku tertegun memandangnya.

"Te.. terima kasih sudah menolong Gaara-kun. Maaf merepotkanmu." lanjutnya.

"Ah, tidak. Sama sekali tak merepotkan." Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku dan tersenyum. Ya ampun, ternyata wanita ini ramah sekali. Kupikir dia akan memarahiku.

Kami kemudian terdiam sejenak. Lalu, Hinata angkat bicara lagi, "Perkenalkan, namaku Hyuuga Hinata, kau?" katanya. Dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura." aku menjabat tangannya dan tersenyum, begitupun dia.

"Sakura-san, aku minta maaf soal yang kemarin. Ga.. gaara-kun tidak bermaksud membentakmu begitu. Tolong jangan diambil hati, ya."

Aku menggeleng tersenyum, "Tak apa, Hinata, aku mengerti. Aku yang salah, padahal aku tahu kalau Gaara akan memarahiku, tapi... aku tetap bersikap egois dan akhirnya Gaara malah membentakku."

"Apa... aku boleh bertanya sesuatu, Hinata?" tanyaku ragu.

Hinata mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi, "Tanya apa?"

"Apa kau... kekasih Gaara?" aku terbata. Astaga, kenapa aku menanyakan hal begini sih? Bodoh! Bagaimana kalau Hinata jadi marah? Baru saja berkenalan beberapa detik sudah melontarkan pertanyaan bodoh, "Maaf, Hinata. Aku tak bermaksud apa-apa. Tapi, aku hanya ingin tahu saja."

Hinata terkekeh pelan, "Ya, benar. A... aku kekasih Gaara-kun. Memangnya kenapa, Sakura-san?" tanyanya balik.

"Oh, tidak. Tak ada apa-apa. Maaf, aku sudah bertanya yang aneh padamu." Jadi benar Hinata adalah kekasih Gaara? Sudah kuduga dari awal. Ternyata pikiranku tak meleset.

"Dan kenapa keluarga Gaara belum datang?" tanyaku lanjut.

"Orang tua Gaara-kun baru saja berangkat dari luar kota menuju kesini. Mungkin akan tiba besok di rumah sakit," jawabnya, "Ngo.. ngomong-ngomong, apa dokter sudah keluar dan memberitahu keadaan Gaara-kun padamu?" tanya Hinata.

Aku mengangkat bahu, "Belum. Daritadi aku menunggu selama 30 menit. Tapi dokter belum juga keluar dari ruang perawatan. Mungkin sebentar lagi."

Hinata mengangguk. Kami berdua kembali terdiam hingga terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Kami menoleh bersamaan. Seorang dokter setengah baya berjalan menghampiri kami di ruang tunggu.

"Dokter, bagaimana? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanyaku cemas.

Dokter tersebut melepas kacamatanya, "Pasien menderita... penyakit jantung yang cukup parah." lirihnya.

Aku dan Hinata terkejut mendengarnya. _Kami-sama_, bagaimana mungkin Gaara bisa mengidap penyakit separah itu?

"Saat ini, kami hanya memasangkan alat jantung pada tubuhnya. Kemungkinan pasien telah mengidap penyakit ini cukup lama, namun sang pasien tidak menyadarinya atau mungkin menghiraukan rasa sakitnya."

Kami berdua terdiam. Gaara? Sudah lama mengidap penyakit jantung? Tapi kenapa? Pikiranku seakan terasa kacau. Sungguh, aku masih tak percaya dengan perkataan dokter. Kulihat mata Hinata mulai berkaca-kaca, sepertinya dia tak bisa menahan tangisannya lagi.

"Apa pasien pernah menceritakan hal ini pada keluarganya?" tanya dokter itu.

Hinata menggeleng. Bulir air matanya sudah membasahi pipinya, "Tidak pernah. Tapi aku sempat melihatnya mengerang kesakitan kemarin."

Dokter tersebut mengangguk mengerti. Dia mengatakan pada kami kalau hidup Gaara saat ini bergantung pada alat kedokteran. Tapi ada satu hal yang bisa menolongnya, yaitu transplantasi jantung. Dokter bilang itu bisa membantunya. Tapi, apa mungkin? pikirku.

Dokter meninggalkan kami, sementara Hinata kembali duduk. Wanita itu terisak. Aku menelan ludah dan mendekatinya. Aku memegang bahunya lembut, "Hinata, sudahlah jangan menangis begitu. Kita berdoa semoga penyakit Gaara tidak semakin parah."

"A... aku tahu, Sakura-san," Hinata menoleh. Wajahnya terlihat memerah dan basah karena air mata, "Aku hanya tak menyangka. Ka.. kalau Gaara-kun menyimpan masalah penyakitnya dariku. Ke.. kenapa dia menyembunyikan ini dariku? Kenapa?"

Hinata menyeka air matanya dengan telapak tangannya, namun air matanya masih menetes. Aku terdiam sejenak. Tak bisa berkata apapun. Hinata, kau tahu? Aku juga tak menyangka dengan semua ini. Aku juga tak ingin Gaara pergi begitu saja. Tidak ingin!

Tak lama aku mulai meneteskan air mata. Kupeluk Hinata yang masih menangis, "Hinata... dia tak menceritakannya padamu karena dia tak mau membuatmu khawatir. Gaara... sangat menyayangimu, Hinata." lirihku.

.

"Apa katamu! Ka.. kau ingin memberikan jantungmu pada Gaara! Ta.. tapi, Sakura.." Ino terbata hebat. Dia membelalak sangat lebar. Tubuhnya terpaku setelah mengetahui bahwa aku berniat memberikan jantung ini untuk Gaara.

"Ino, mungkin niatku kali ini sangat membuatmu terkejut. Tapi jujur saja, aku tak bisa melihat Gaara terus menderita dengan penyakitnya. Dokter mengatakan padaku kalau operasi akan memperpanjang hidupnya. Jika ..."

"Tapi tidak dengan mengambil nyawa teman terbaikku, Sakura!" Ino berteriak memotong pembicaraan. Aku terhenyak dan melongo.

"Sakura, kau dengar, ya! Kau boleh berbuat sesukamu untuk Gaara. Tapi tidak dengan cara yang ini! Kau gila? Aku tak akan rela membiarkanmu memberikan jantung untuk Gaara! Tidak akan!"

"I... ino?" dahiku mengernyit dalam.

"Gaara. Dia sudah membuatmu sakit hati dan menjelek-jelekkanmu. Tapi kenapa kau masih saja bersikeras mencintainya, Sakura! Kenapa! Padahal kau bilang hal itu tidak mungkin 'kan? Kenapa sekarang kau rela memberikan mendonorkan organ tubuhmu untuk lelaki brengsek seperti dia!"

Aku terdiam dan menelan ludah. Ino mulai menitikkan air matanya.

"Sakura, kau bisa mengerti perasaanku 'kan? Ya 'kan? Apa kau tak memikirkan aku sebagai sahabatmu! Kenapa kau justru begitu mementingkan Gaara! Dia sama sekali tak mengenalmu, bahkan membencimu!"

"Ino!" aku berteriak hingga Ino terkejut, "Siapa bilang aku tak memikirkanmu? Dan siapa bilang aku tak bisa mengerti perasaanmu? Kau salah, Ino. Aku mengatakan ini padamu karena aku sudah memikirkannya dengan baik."

Ino menelan ludah.

"Ino, aku ingin bertanya padamu. Apa kau pernah merasakan cinta mati pada seseorang?" aku memandang Ino untuk menunggu jawaban. Tapi wanita itu lebih memilih terdiam, "Ketika kau mencintai seseorang, maka kau akan berbuat apapun untuknya. Kau akan berbuat sekonyol apapun untuknya meskipun dia tak mencintaimu. Dan aku mendonorkan organku karena rasa cintaku pada Gaara. Dia... satu-satunya lelaki yang sangat kucintai, Ino. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu sebelumnya? Kau lupa? Aku tak akan pernah menyerah untuk mendekatinya meskipun Gaara memakiku sekalipun. Karena aku mencintai Gaara apa adanya."

"Sakura..." ujar Ino lirih, "Tapi kenapa, Sakura? Kenapa kau mencintai Gaara sampai sejauh ini? Bahkan kau rela... memberikan nyawa untuknya."

"Ino, jika kau mencintai seseorang, kau akan merasakan ini juga. Merasakan apa yang kurasakan sekarang. Kau.. mungkin akan berbuat sepertiku juga jika kau ada di dalam posisiku. Jika kau melihat lelaki yang kau cintai sekarat, apa yang akan kau lakukan selain menolongnya? Kau pasti tak akan tinggal diam, Ino. Dan aku tak bisa membiarkan Gaara meninggalkan dunia begitu saja. Aku ingin dia terus hidup lama bersama Hinata. Aku ingin Gaara merasakan bahagia bersama wanita itu, meskipun mungkin itu akan terasa menyakitkan bagiku."

"Sakura...?"

"Tapi aku yakin. Aku yakin pilihanku ini tidak salah. Aku akan memberikan jantungku untuk Gaara dan ini akan mewujudkan impiannya bersama Hinata. Jika jantungku ada di dalam tubuh Gaara, bukankah aku akan terus hidup didalam dirinya juga?"

Aku meneteskan air mataku. Ino pun begitu.

"Kumohon, Ino. Izinkan aku memberikan jantung ini untuknya. Jika tidak, aku akan menyesali diriku seumur hidup. Ini tak akan terjadi kedua kalinya."

"Dan tak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisimu sebagai sahabatku, Sakura. Tidak ada!" Ino menimpali.

"Ino... dengar aku. Kau tahu kenapa aku melakukan ini?" aku memandang Ino dalam-dalam, "Itu karena kau adalah sahabat yang tegar dan kuat. Kau adalah wanita yang tak gentar terhadap apapun. Aku melakukan ini karena aku percaya kau bisa hidup meskipun tanpa aku sekalipun. Aku tahu itu, Ino."

Ino menangis terisak dan terdiam. Aku memegang kedua bahunya, lalu kupeluk dia erat. Aku berusaha menenangkan hatinya.

Kami seakan bisa mengerti apa yang sedang kami rasakan satu sama lain. Kami berdua menangis. Menangis untuk kepergianku. Kami menangis untuk perpisahan kami. Selamanya.

Ino, maafkan aku.

.

Beberapa hari sebelum operasi, aku mengatakan hal ini pada pihak keluarga Gaara, termasuk Hinata. Mereka awalnya terkejut, namun aku meyakinkannya agar mereka setuju, dan itu berhasil kulakukan. Tim dokter telah dipanggil untuk melakukan operasi. Gaara dikeluarkan dari ruang perawatan untuk dimasukkan ke dalam ruang operasi.

Ino hari itu berkunjung ke rumah sakit bersamaku. Hinata menatapku sedih. Dia menggerakkan tubuhnya dan memelukku.

"Sakura-san, terima kasih. Ma.. maafkan kami jika kami berbuat salah padamu selama ini. Semoga yang kau lakukan ini tidak sia-sia." Hinata menangis dalam pelukanku.

"Tak apa, Hinata. Aku juga minta maaf. Katakan padanya bahwa aku... sangat mencintainya. Maaf jika aku telah membuatnya marah."

Aku terisak sesaat, lalu kami melepaskan pelukan kami. Hinata memandangku sejenak, "Aku janji akan mengatakan hal ini padanya. Gaara-kun juga pasti... akan merindukanmu, Sakura-san. Kau benar-benar ...manusia yang hebat."

Aku tersenyum mengangguk. Kualihkan perhatianku pada Ino yang berdiri dibelakangku. Dia terdiam dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Aku juga berjanji. Aku akan menghajar laki-laki itu karena dia berani membuat sahabatku meninggalkanku." suaranya terdengar bergetar.

Aku tertawa hambar, lalu peluk Ino untuk terakhir kalinya. Pelukan erat yang tak akan pernah kami rasakan lagi untuk selamanya. Kami-sama, biarkan aku merasakan ketenangan. Ini adalah pilihanku dan aku tak boleh ragu untuk melakukannya. Aku yakin Gaara akan hidup bahagia setelah ini. Yakinkan itu didalam dirimu, Sakura.

Beberapa detik setelahnya seorang suster memanggilku. Aku pun mengikuti langkahnya sembari terus melihat Ino dan Hinata di kejauhan.

Aku mengenakan baju operasi dan berbaring tepat disebelah ranjang Gaara. Kutatap wajahnya tenangnya. Gaara, apa kau akan tetap membenciku jika aku mendonorkan jantungku untuk kesembuhanmu? Aku tersenyum simpul sebelum akhirnya operasi berjalan.

**Normal POV**

Operasi berjalan sukses. Seluruh pihak keluarga Gaara merasa senang dan bersyukur, begitupun Hinata. Tak ada yang menduga kalau Gaara akan selamat dari penyakit mematikannya. Itu sungguh luar biasa.

Gaara tersadar setelah tertidur beberapa hari. Lelaki itu berteriak histeris ketika dirinya tahu kalau jantung didalam dirinya adalah jantung orang yang dia benci. Tapi bukan itu. Teriakan itu bukan teriakan kebencian untuk Sakura, melainkan untuk dirinya.

Dia benci, kenapa dia membiarkan Sakura mendonorkan jantung untuknya? Dia menyesal, sangat menyesal karena dia sudah menyakiti hati wanita yang tulus mencintainya. Dia menyesal telah melakukan itu pada Sakura. Tak seharusnya Gaara menerima perlakuan seperti ini darinya. Dirinya sungguh egois. Dia tak memikirkan perasaan Sakura. Gaara tak sempat... meminta maaf padanya.

Gaara mencengkram dada kirinya. Sakit, tapi bukan sakit karena penyakitnya. Gaara benar-benar merasa bersalah. Dia tak pantas mendapatkan organ tubuh milik Sakura. Justru Gaara-lah yang seharusnya mati, bukan Sakura. Gaara tak mengira kalau Sakura akan melakukan operasi untuknya.

Yah, penyesalan memang datang belakangan. Tapi, Sakura akan terus hidup bersama Gaara. Dia akan selalu didalam tubuh Gaara dengan jantung itu.

Sakura, meskipun dia tahu Gaara tak mencintainya, dia tetap merelakan nyawa untuk Gaara, satu-satunya lelaki yang dia cintai. Dia memang telah tiada, tapi dia tak menyesali kematiannya. Dia bahagia, bahkan merasa tenang disana. Selamat tinggal, Haruno Sakura.

.

**The End**

RnR please? *melas* (ˆ ω ˆ)

01.00 AM  
27.11.2010


End file.
